Les Trois Noel
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Oliver se retrouve tout seul pour Noel, il décide de poursuivre un criminel pour oublier... Jusqu'à ce que...


_**Alors cette fic je l'aime beaucoup car j'ai repris l'idée de Charles Dickens, a christmas Carrol. J'aime beaucoup cette histoire et du coup je l'ai reprise pour Oliver =) Bonne lecture !**_

Arrow était en patrouille en ville, seul, il avait la tête ailleurs, complètement. C'était Noël, Diggle était avec sa famille, Théa n'aimait plus trop les fêtes depuis la mort de leur mère et Félicity était sans doute avec sa famille ou ses amis... Lui il était seul... Et il se sentait triste. Il aurait aimé avoir une vraie famille avec qui fêter Noël, avec qui regarder le sapin, avec qui manger. Quelqu'un à prendre dans ses bras, à embrasser. Il aurait tant aimé ne pas être seul... Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il était seul et il devait vivre avec... Il allait arrêter un voleur quand il sentit une blessure à son ventre... Il regarda et vit qu'une balle l'avait touché... Il s'enfuit, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait fuir avant de se faire tuer. Il alla au Verdant, pour tenter de soigner sa blessure. Il devait se débrouiller et ne pas déranger ses amis...

Une fois au Verdant, il n'eut pas le temps d'aller où que ce soit qu'il s'écroula sur le sol... meurtri par la douleur de sa blessure... Et de celle de son cœur.

Oliver se réveilla doucement, sa tête lui faisait mal, atrocement mal, il se releva et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, en effet, il n'était plus à la cave, il se trouvait au manoir Queen, enfin juste devant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là, comment il avait pu atterrir ici. Il essaya de voir quelque chose qui lui indiquerait ce qu'il faisait là. Il voyait des lumières de Noël, il se dit qu'une autre famille avait du emménager ici, il résista à l'envie de s'approcher pour voir qui y vivait, qui avait prit la place de sa famille dans cette maison qui renfermait tant de ses souvenirs. Mais il résista, il allait faire demi tour quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Tu devrais y aller Oliver. »

Il se retourna, ayant reconnu cette voix, ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait d'entendre cette voix. Quand il fut retournée, il se retrouva face à son père. Son père mort depuis plus de sept ans. Il n'y croyait pas, il s'approcha de lui et lui hésitant, ne comprenant pas.

« Non fils tu n'imagines rien, je suis bien devant toi. Enfin si tu rêve mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Je suis là pour te montrer un Noël passé Oliver. Je ne l'ai pas choisi, c'est toi qui l'a fat, tu as du y penser à un moment. »

« Je ne comprends rien... »

« Ça va venir, suis-moi. »

Oliver suivit son père qui marchait en direction du manoir, sans comprendre comment encore une fois Oliver se retrouva dans le manoir, dans la pièce principale. Il voyait des décorations partout dans la pièce. Des lumières qui étincelaient de partout. La sapin décorée magnifiquement de multitudes de décorations toutes brillantes et lumineuses. Il sourit, il se souvenait de cette ambiance, il aimait tellement ça, quand il était dans cette maison avec ses parents et Théa, il aimait ces Noël là.

« Tu as l'air d'apprécier ce souvenir. »

« J'aimais Noël avant... »

Il entendit du bruit et une petite voix qui criait « non ». Il se retourna et vit une petite fille de trois ans courir dans la pièce et aller se cacher derrière un rideau. Il reconnu aussitôt cette petite fille, Théa, sa petite sœur. Il n'avait jamais oublié ce visage, il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Puis il se vit lui même, il se vit courir en appelant sa petite sœur. Il avait 8 ans. Oliver adulte se souvint de ce Noël, un des pires de son enfance. Il détestait ce souvenir. Il se tourna vers son père et le regarda méchamment.

« C'est mon pire Noël. »

« Je sais Oliver, mais ça va te faire comprendre la suite. »

Oliver regarda de nouveau le souvenir de lui et sa petite sœur. Il essayait de la faire sortir de là mais Théa s'accrochait aux rideaux en pleurant.

« Je veux que maman et papa soit là Ollie ! »

« Papa et maman sont occupés Théa ils viendront vite t'en fais pas. »

« C'est Noël Ollie, je veux maman et papa ! »

« Je sais mais ils ne viendront pas ce soir, ils vont rentrer demain ! »

« Non ! »

Oliver adulte ferma les yeux... Il savait ce que ça signifiait, il savait ce qui allait se passer après ce « non ». Il vit la petite Théa s'enfuir, il n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter et était partie en courant. Il était resté là à regarder le sapin quand il avait entendu un grand Boom. Le petit Oliver avait couru en criant le prénom de sa petite sœur. L'adulte et le père le suivirent aussi et virent Oliver enfant penché au dessus de sa petite sœur qui venait de tomber dans les escaliers. Il y avait du sang qui coulait de sa tête.

« Théa réveille-toi ! Théa ! »

« Tu as veillé ta sœur toute la nuit jusqu'à notre retour. »

« Elle est restée dans le coma pendant trois jours. Les médecins ont dit qu'elle avait peu de chance de se remettre. »

« Mais elle s'en est remise. »

Oliver se tourna vers son père, il était furieux de ce souvenir, c'était le pire Noël de son enfance, il avait passé la nuit seul à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas quitté sa sœur une seule minute et quand il avait vu ses parents revenir le lendemain, il avait crié qu'il les détestait et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais fêter Noël. Heureusement il avait vite changer d'avis, mais ça restait un mauvais souvenir.

« Tu te souviens donc que tu aimes Noël malgré les mauvais souvenirs. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi va venir te voir pour te montrer un autre Noël, je ne sais pas qui. A plus fiston ! »

Oliver ne comprit rien, son père disparu, le manoir disparu, il se retrouva dans un immeuble qui lui disait vraiment quelque chose. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il y avait des appartements, des portes, des numéros. Puis il reconnut. Il se trouvait dans l'immeuble de Félicity, juste devant sa porte. Il se dit que la prochaine personne était Félicity, mais il sut qu'il se trompait en voyant Diggle juste à côté de lui, sortir de nulle part.

« Digg ? »

« Ouais, c'est à mon tour. Je suppose que tu sais où tu es. »

« Bien sur oui, tu me montres son Noël joyeux avec sa famille et ses amis ? »

Son ami sourit et en un instant ils furent dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Celui ci était vide de décorations, vide de tout. Presque vide de vie... Il ne retrouvait pas Félicity dans ce lieu. Il la vit assise sur son canapé à boire du vin et à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Elle est seule... Elle a voulu venir te voir à la cave mais tu lui as dit de rentrer... Elle l'a fait. »

« Elle devrait être avec sa famille. »

« Elle n'a que sa mère de qui elle n'est pas si proche... Et elle nous a nous, moi je passe Noël quelque part dehors avec Lyla et Sara. Roy et Théa sont tout les deux avec des amis du Verdant. Elle voulait le passer avec toi... Mais tu l'as repoussé, encore. »

« C'est pour son bien. »

« Non, et tu le sais. »

Oliver vit Félicity se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et quitta l'appartement.

« Où elle va ? »

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir Oliver. »

« Si dis-moi ! Où est-ce qu'elle va ? »

« Elle va vouloir revenir te voir, elle va venir te dire qu'elle en a assez que tu la repousses alors qu'elle fait son possible pour que vous restiez amis. »

Oliver voyait que Diggle hésitait à continuer de lui parler. De lui dire ce qui allait se passer.

« Un chauffard va la percuter de plein fouet... Cette nuit... Elle mourra Oliver. »

Oliver n'y recula, de deux trois pas avant de se retrouver contre le mur. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne le pouvait pas.

« Non... Non... Non ! »

Il avait murmuré les premiers et presque crié le dernier, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul.

« C'est ce qui se passera Oliver... Elle va mourir. »

« Non... C'est un rêve, tout ceci est un rêve... Quand je me réveillerais j'irais chez elle et je l'empêcherais de partir de chez elle. »

« C'est une idée... Mais est-ce que tu arriveras à temps ? »

« Je ne peux pas la perdre... je ne peux pas... »

« Si tu tiens temps à elle, pourquoi ne lui as-tu jamais dit ? »

« Parce que je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle puisse trouver le bonheur et une vie normale. »

« Elle n'aura pas cette chance... Sauf si tu te décides à faire le bon choix... une fois ton petit voyage terminé. »

Oliver se laissa retomber sur le sol, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il devait faire pour la sauver, pour lui éviter cette fin. Ce Noël était encore pire que celui de son enfance, il ne pouvait pas perdre Félicity... Jamais. Elle était sa lumière, sa raison de vivre, c'était certes très ringard de dire tout ça, mais c'était la vérité, elle était la seule personne à qui il pensait quand il était seul, la seule personne qu'il aimait et qu'il n'avait jamais aimé jusque là. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir...

« Je suis là uniquement pour te montrer ce que tu vas perdre... Quelqu'un va venir pour te montrer ce que tu pourrais avoir. »

Sur ces mots il disparut. Oliver se releva brusquement mais la tête lui tourna et il perdit connaissance. Quand il se réveilla, il était dans un lit, incroyablement confortable. Il voulut y rester, il était si bien ici, au chaud, à l'aise. Il se souvenait de ce rêve qu'il avait fait, mais savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve que demain il verrait Félicity venir à la cave en lui souriant. Il sourit rien qu'à cette idée quand il entendit un bruit venant d'une porte qu'on ouvre.

« Papa papa ! »

Il se redressa et vit une petite fille monter sur le lit, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans, ses cheveux bruns tombait en dessous de ses épaules et ses yeux bleus brillaient de milles feux. Elle était vraiment adorable. Son petit pyjama disney lui allait comme un gant... Cette petite était vraiment mignonne. Elle était juste devant lui, à genoux à le regarder fixement. Elle lui souriait et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour.

« Papa ? »

« Oui, tu seras mon papa si tu fais le bon choix ! »

La fillette passa ses bras autour d'Oliver et le serra contre elle. Oliver ne résista pas et serra aussi la petite fille dans ses bras. Il se sentait bien ainsi, à échanger ce petit câlin avec sa fille, même s'il ne la connaissait pas, il avait l'impression du contraire, il sentait qu'elle était sa fille, qu'elle ne mentait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est Noël papa. Un Noël plus tard dans ta vie si tu veux. Tu viens ? »

La fillette lui tendit la main, qu'il prit sans hésiter. Il se leva et suivit la petite fille. Sa petite fille. Quand ils furent dans le couloir Oliver put voir des photos de la petite sur les murs, elle était toujours souriante sur les photos, que ce soit à l'école, au parc, à la foire.

« Allison Moira Queen ! Ne t'ai-je pas dis de laisser ton père dormir ce matin ? »

Oliver se retourna, il avait reconnu cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Quand il vit à qui elle appartenait, quand il vit Félicity s'approcher d'eux lentement, le sourire aux lèvres en touchant tendrement son ventre bien arrondis, il ne put qu'éprouver un sentiment d'amour extrême. Il résistait à l'envie d'aller vers elle, à l'idée de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser comme il n'avait jamais pu le faire avant. Il devait rester correct... Après tout leur fille les regardait.

« Mais c'est la veille de Noël maman, papa dormait encore. »

« Papa a eu beaucoup de travail cette nuit, il est fatigué. Pas vrai ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire qui réchauffa son cœur. Il sourit à son tour et leva la main de leur fille.

« Elle a bien fait, je ne veux rien rater de cette journée. »

Elle sourit et vint se blottir contre lui. Il caressa doucement sa joue de sa main libre et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, il voulait en profiter, il voulait être heureux. Il sentit sa fille... Allison lui lâcher doucement la main, il put donc passer ses mains derrière le dos de la jeune femme et la serrer doucement contre lui en faisant attention au ventre arrondi. Quand ils se séparèrent il ne put résister.

« Je t'aime Félicity... De tout mon cœur. »

« Je le sais... je t'aime aussi. »

Il toucha doucement le ventre et sourit de nouveau.

« Notre second petit ange va bien ? »

« Oui... Elle va très bien. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va naître très bientôt. »

« Un bébé Noël ? »

« J'aimerais bien... »

Il baissa les yeux vers ce ventre arrondis pour le toucher de nouveau quand il se rendit compte que la jeune femme avait disparu.

« Félicity ! »

« Elle est partie papa... »

Il se tourna et vit Allison qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

« Je veux qu'elle revienne Allison, s'il te plaît. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai papa tout ça, tu le sais... C'est un rêve. »

« Je veux que ce soit vrai ! Je veux qu'elle soit là... La voir enceinte de toi... Et de ta petite sœur... »

« Alors dis-lui papa... Parce que moi aussi je veux que tu sois mon papa. »

Soudain tout disparu, la maison, Allison, tout. Oliver ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas perdre tout ça, il voulait retrouver Félicity, Allison, et le bébé dans son ventre. Il voulait tout. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Puis il entendit une voix qui semblait venir de loin.

Oliver ! Oliver !

Il reconnaissait cette voix. C'était ELLE il le savait. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et il la vit, elle était là, au dessus de lui, lui parlant doucement, posant une main sur sa joue pour essayer de le réveiller. Il était au Verdant, sur le sol froid de la cave. Et elle était là. Juste devant lui. Il ne résista pas et la serra contre lui, oubliant la douleur à l'abdomen, oubliant ce rêve, il la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il put.

« Tu vas bien Oliver ? »

« On ne peut mieux maintenant. »

« La blessure à ton ventre... j'ai réussi à arrêter que ça saigne, mais tu devrais voir un vrai médecin. Ça fait des heures que tu es inconscient, j'ai voulu appelé Diggle mais tu m'as demandé de rester... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu me serres comme ça ? »

Il devait lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il ne voulait pas la perdre, ne voulait pas que son second cauchemar devienne réel. Il s'écarta doucement d'elle et sans qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Il posa une main sur sa joue pour l'empêcher de fuir, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Loin de là. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se laissa embrasser en répondant au baiser comme elle n'avait jamais répondu avant. Ils restèrent ainsi un très long moment à s'embrasser, se regarder, se câliner, se caresser avant qu'elle réussisse enfin a s'écarter de lui et de lui demander juste une chose.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il lui sourit et caressa tendrement sa joue, doucement, amoureusement.

« Parce que je t'aime Félicity... Plus que tout dans ce monde... Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir... Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, et peut-être même me détester... Tu ne me crois peut-être pas... Mais c'est la vérité... Je t'aime... »

Il essuya des larmes qui avaient coulées des yeux de celle qu'il aimait, il les essuya toutes doucement, puis en embrassa certaines, elle ne fuyait pas. Elle restait dans ses bras, ne bougeait pas.

« Pourquoi maintenant Oliver ? »

Alors il lui raconta son rêve étrange, il lui parla de son pire Noël où sa petite sœur avait failli mourir. Il lui parla de ce rêve ou il l'avait perdu... Où elle était morte... Il avait pleuré en lui disant ça, lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait jamais revivre ça, il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Puis il lui parla du plus beau de ses Noël, celui où il avait été réveillé par la plus adorable des petites fille qui lui ai été donné de voir. Leur fille. Allison. Il lui raconta à quel point il avait senti son cœur se briser en se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il aurait tant aimé que ce soit réel.

Il avait baissé les yeux et n'osait plus la regarder... Il avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait penser. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Si tu le veux... Un jour nous aurons cette petite fille Oliver... »

« Dis-moi que tout ça n'est pas un rêve cette fois... »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Si c'en est un... Je ne veux pas qu'on se réveille... »

Il sourit et elle aussi, ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, juste tout les deux sur le sol de la cave. Elle était venue pour lui dire qu'elle en avait assez qu'il la rejette dans cesse... Mais en fin de compte Oliver venait de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux. Il venait de lui donner son cœur et elle comptait bien en prendre soin pour le reste de sa vie si c'est ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver... Ça n'a jamais cessé... Ça ne cessera jamais. »

_6 ans plus tard._

« Papa, papa ! »

Oliver se retourna en voyant sa petite fille arriver droit vers lui, il se baissa et la prit dans ses bras pour son câlin du matin. La petite fille sourit à son père avant de lui donner un gros baiser sur la joue.

« Tu es contente que ce soit Noël Allie ? »

« Oui ! En plus je vais voir tout le monde ! »

Il sourit et reposa sa fille sur le sol pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine. Après cette fameuse nuit Oliver et Félicity ne s'était plus quitté, pas une seule seconde. Ils avait passé pratiquement une semaine dans l'appartement de la jeune femme sans en sortir. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, beaucoup fait l'amour. Ils s'aimaient tellement qu'ils voulaient se le prouver à chaque seconde. Leur relation avait évolué très rapidement, ils avaient annoncé leur relation dès qu'ils furent décidés à sortir de la chambre. Tout le monde avait été ravis, tout le monde les avait félicité, tout le monde leur avait dit que mieux valait tard que jamais. Trois mois après Félicity avait rejoint Oliver à la cave, elle était perdue... plus que perdue...

_Flash Back_

_« Hey mon amour... Tu vas bien ? »_

_Elle ne répondait pas, il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains. Elle tremblait, juste un peu mais il pouvait le sentir. _

_« Félicity ? Tu te sens bien ? »_

_« Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai dis le soir de Noël ? »_

_« Oui... Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. »_

_Elle sourit et secoua doucement la tête..._

_« Pas ça... Je t'ai dit qu'un jour on aurait cette petite fille dont tu avais rêvé... »_

_« Je sais que c'était tôt pour te parler d'enfant, mais on a le temps, on a toute notre vie pour avoir des enfants... »_

_« C'est ça le problème Oliver... »_

_Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il lui avait peut-être fait peur en parlant d'enfant alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore vraiment ensemble. Elle ne voulait peut-être d'enfant avec lui ou peut-être pas d'enfant du tout. Où peut-être qu'elle voulait tout arrêter... Non, il secoua la tête et chassa cette idée de sa tête, elle ne le quitterais pas, elle l'aimait et il le savait._

_« Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ? »_

_« Si, si bien sur que oui... C'est juste... »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je suis enceinte Oliver... »_

_Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, enceinte ? Elle était enceinte ? Elle attendait leur enfant ? Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il était heureux, plus qu'heureux. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas Félicity prit vraiment peur..._

_« Je sais que c'est tôt Oliver... Ça ne fait que trois mois... Si tu n'es pas encore prêt on peut... »_

_Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il put contre lui, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il sentit ses bras le repousser doucement, quand il se retrouva face à ses yeux qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus. _

_« Tu es heureux ? »_

_« Bien sur que je le suis... on va avoir un bébé... Notre bébé... »_

_« Mais c'est tôt... »_

_« Peut-être... Mais je l'aime déjà... Tout comme je t'aime toi. »_

_Elle sourit et essuya des larmes qui avaient coulés malgré elle. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle entendait, elle était si heureuse. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et le caressa doucement. _

_« Je l'aime aussi. »_

_« Tu le sais depuis longtemps ? »_

_« Ce matin... J'ai fait le test au bureau... Mais je m'en doutais depuis quelques jours. »_

_« Et moi je n'ai rien vu venir... »_

_« J'avais peur que tu trouves que ce soit trop tôt... »_

_Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de continuer, elle y répondit sans hésiter, ils allaient avoir un bébé, peut-être même la petite fille dont Oliver avait rêvé et dont il rêvait encore. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans ses bras sous les regard de Roy et Diggle qui venaient d'arriver._

_Fin Flash Back_

Oliver était sur que ce serait une petite fille. Et quand ils avaient su à l'échographie que c'était le cas Félicity n'avait jamais vu Oliver aussi heureux. Il avait pleuré, de joie devant elle et le médecin. Et puis Allison était née. Une petite fille en parfaite santé et magnifique qui le rendait tellement heureux de jour en jour. Elle lui ressemblait par bien des points, mais ressemblait tellement à sa mère aussi.

Il rejoignit sa famille dans la cuisine. Félicity et Allie préparaient des biscuit pour la soirée. Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte en les regardant. Il les aimait tellement toutes les deux.

« Tu mets les pépites de chocolat Allie, je reviens. »

« Oui maman. »

Elle sourit et alla rejoindre son mari qu'elle voyait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se rapprocha de lui autant que son ventre lui permettait. Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement avant que ça devienne beaucoup plus passionné.

« Beurk ! »

Ils se retournèrent et regardèrent leur fille qui se nourrissait de pépites de chocolat plutôt que de ses céréales.

« Allison Moira Queen ! Arrête de manger notre dessert de ce soir ! »

La petite fille mangea négligemment deux pépites de chocolat sous le regard de ses parents qui se mirent à sourire.

« Emma va bien ? »

« Oui, elle bouge beaucoup ce matin. »

Leur second petit ange naîtra bientôt normalement. Ils ne savaient pas quand mais ça ne saurait tarder. Quand Oliver avait demandé Félicity en mariage elle ne s'y attendait pas, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de mariage la jeune femme pensait que leur vie lui convenait comme ça, avec Allie.

_Flash Back_

_Allie venait de prendre un an, quand il la voyait Oliver ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, de se dire qu'il était plus qu'heureux. Il avait fait ce rêve étrange un peu plus d'un an plus tôt et maintenant il avait les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie près de lui. Mais il lui manquait une petite chose pour qu'il soit plus heureux encore. Ce soir là il avait demandé à Théa de garder la petite pour qu'il passe une petite soirée avec Félicity, sa sœur avait accepté. Ils avaient passé la soirée à se promener dans la ville, se tenant tendrement la main, parlant de tout et de rien. Et puis alors que Félicity regardait son téléphone où elle venait de recevoir un message qui lui assurait que Allison allait bien, Oliver s'était presque jeté sur elle pour l'embrasser, elle avait été surprise mais avait sourit avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Ils étaient restés comme ça un long moment se fichant du regard des gens qui passaient dans le parc. _

_Quand ils se séparèrent, ils souriaient tout les deux... étaient vraiment heureux. _

_« J'adore quand tu m'embrasses comme ça... »_

_« Epouse-moi... »_

_Félicity avait été surprise, elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui demanderait ça, ils n'en avaient jamais parlés, elle pensait qu'il était contre le mariage. _

_« Epouse-moi Félicity... »_

_« Oui... »_

_Il avait été surpris d'entendre sa réponse sans aucune hésitation, il l'avait regardé un moment avant qu'elle ne réponde à nouveau par ce « oui » dont il avait rêvé. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Ils s'étaient mariés en petit comité, ne voulant pas de grandes cérémonie, mais ils avaient leur fille et leurs amis avec eux, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Plus tard dans la journée alors qu'Allison regardait le beau sapin illuminé en attendant les invités, Félicity sentit deux bras venir la serrer tout doucement.

« Merci mon amour... »

« De quoi ? »

« De tout... d'être venue me retrouver i ans... De m'avoir écouter... De m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais... De continuer de m'aimer, de m'avoir donner notre petite fille si parfaite et de me donner une seconde petite fille très bientôt. »

« Mais de rien... Je suis heureuse Oliver... Depuis ce fameux Noël i ans. »

Ils regardèrent leur fille qui s'était assise dans le canapé pour regarder un dessin animé en attendant leurs invités. Elle avait changé son pyjama pour une petite robe rouge au dessus d'un T shirt blanc. Oliver trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à Félicity, même si cette dernière lui disait le contraire. Allie était un parfait mix des deux, les cheveux naturels de sa mère, les yeux bleus foncés, un sourire charmeur qui faisait craquer Oliver à chaque seconde.

Ils entendirent frapper, Oliver posa un baiser sur le front de sa femme avant d'aller ouvrir. C'était Théa et Roy qui arrivait, en compagnie du petit Thomas ou Tommy comme tout le monde l'appelait. Théa avait accouché il y a tout juste dix mois mais Roy n'en était pas le père, en tout cas pas biologiquement. La jeune femme avait eu peur, le père était parti elle ne savait où et elle ne se voyait pas élever un enfant toute seule. Pensant qu'elle était amoureuse du père de Thomas Roy l'avait laissé et s'était contenté de rester son ami. Pendant la grossesse il avait été là pour elle, à chaque seconde, c'était lui qui avait été avec elle pendant l'accouchement. Il avait été parfait, alors après la naissance il lui avait simplement dit une chose.

_Flash Back_

_« Laisse-moi devenir son père. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je veux être son père... Je l'élèverais comme si c'était mon fils. Je te le promets. »_

_« Mais tu n'es pas vraiment son père. »_

_« Bien sur que oui... Pour moi il est mon fils. La seule chose à faire c'est qu'il faudra lui dire plus tard, il a besoin d'un père Théa. »_

_« Alors tu voudras l'avoir le week-end et qu'on se partage la garde c'est ça ? »_

_Il avait sourit et s'était approché de Théa en lui remettant le bébé dans ses bras. _

_« Si c'est comme ça que tu vois l'avenir, oui, mais je pensais plutôt à ce qu'on l'élève ensemble, toi et moi. Qu'on forme une famille. »_

_Théa avait été très surprise de ce qu'il lui proposait, elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui demanderait ça. Elle en rêvait mais était certaine qu'il était gentil avec elle car ils étaient amis. Mais elle avait accepté, après tout elle était toujours amoureuse de lui et il ferait un très bon père pour Tommy._

_Fin Flash Back_

Quand il avait dit ça à Oliver, ce dernier n'avait pas été surpris, bien au contraire, il voyait comment il était avec la jeune femme depuis des mois, c'était tellement flagrant, il avait juste dit pour la forme qu'il avait intérêt à prendre soin de sa sœur et de son neveu. Roy avait sourit et lui avait promis.

« Tante Théa ! Oncle Roy ! »

Une petite tornade brune arriva en courant, Roy se baissa et prit la fillette dans ses bras, il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle avait cinq ans, tout avait passé si vite. Quelques temps plus tard Diggle et Lyla arrivèrent en compagnie de Sara qui venait de fêter ses six ans. Elle aussi avait bien grandis. Diggle sourit en voyant sa fille aller directement vers Allie.

Plus tard après le dîner alors que les filles déballaient leur cadeaux et que Théa aidait Tommy à ouvrir les siens Félicity se mit à ressentir une douleur dans la ventre, très rapidement suivie par une autre. Oliver arriva près d'elle et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

« C'est le moment ? »

« Je crois bien... »

Il essaya de l'aider à se lever quand elle sentit une nouvelle contraction.

« Je ne peux pas bouger Oliver... »

Il porta son épouse jusqu'à leur chambre pendant que Lyla appelait une ambulance, avec la neige qui tombait, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque en roulant en voiture. John était avec eux alors que Théa et Roy restaient avec les enfants.

« Maman a mal... »

Théa s'approcha de sa nièce et la prit dans ses bras. La petite regardait vers la chambre de ses parents alors qu'elle entendait sa mère crier.

« C'est normal ma puce... Quand un bébé sort du ventre de sa maman, il fait toujours mal. Mais après on est heureux. »

« Tommy t'a fait mal aussi ? »

« Oui, très mal. Mais Roy et moi on l'aime plus que tout, tout comme ta maman et ton papa t'aime plus que tout et aimeront Emma tout autant. »

« Et comme oncle John et Tante Lyla aiment Sara ? »

Théa sourit et caressa la joue de sa nièce.

« C'est ça, tu comprends alors ? »

Allie sourit et hocha doucement la tête.

« Mais faut que Emma arrive vite... J'aime pas quand maman a mal. »

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre Félicity souffrait le martyr mais elle tenait bon. Oliver lui tenait la main et ne la lâchait pas, il ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs. Il voulait juste être près d'elle quand leur fille arriverait. Lyla venait de raccrocher le téléphone.

« L'ambulance ne peut pas venir à cause de la neige... Désolée mais Emma va devoir naître ici. »

« Hors de question ! Je veux une péridurale ! »

« Désolée ma belle... »

Un autre cri se fit entendre. Diggle souleva la couverture pour voir comment ça se passait.

« Tu sais que dans une autre circonstance je t'en aurais collé une à ce moment là. »

« Je le sais ! »

Les deux hommes sourirent, Lyla aussi, Félicity elle, roula des yeux en demandant à Oliver d'arrêter de plaisanter en ce moment. Son mari lui sourit et lui posa un doux baiser sur le front pour la rassurer.

« Je te préviens Oliver... Emma sera la seconde et la dernière... Je ne revivrais plus ça. »

« Tout ce que tu veux mon amour... Tu m'as donné deux princesses... C'est parfait. »

Il ne se passa que quelques minutes avant que le couple entende le premier cri de leur fille. Diggle la sortit et la posa dans les bras de Félicity qui pleurait de joie. Elle avait souffert, beaucoup plus que pour son premier accouchement, mais elle était si heureuse de tenir leur bébé dans les bras. C'était la seconde fois que Diggle et Lyla voyait leur ami pleurer, la première fois c'était quand Allison était née. Ils avaient été surpris mais n'avaient rien dit, ils comprenaient sa réaction.

Pendant ce temps en bas Allison venait d'entendre sa petite sœur pleurer. Elle sautilla partout sous les yeux attendris de Roy et Théa. Sara aussi était contente et Tommy ne comprenait pas toute cette agitation. Théa était heureuse d'avoir une autre nièce à gâter.

« Ça y est Emma est là ! Emma est là !

Allison vit Lyla sortir de la chambre avec des draps, sa marraine les mit dans un sac poubelle avant de venir près de la fillette.

« Ta petite sœur va très bien. »

« Et ma maman ? »

« Elle est fatiguée, mais va très bien aussi. »

« Je peux aller voir Emma ? »

Elle sourit.

« Dans pas longtemps, promis. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Oliver sortit de la chambre et appela sa fille pour qu'elle vienne voir sa petite sœur. Allison ne se fit pas attendre et courut vers la chambre avant de s'arrêter et d'entrer doucement dans la pièce. Elle put voir sa mère qui tenait sa soeur tendrement dans ses bras. Elle la berçait doucement en lui souriant. Allison s'approchait doucement suivit par son père qui alla directement se mettre à côté de sa femme afin de regarder leur fille. Allie était enfin arrivée près du bébé et sourit en la voyant.

« Bonjour Emma. »

Oliver prit sa fille aîné et l'installa à côté de sa mère et de sa petite sœur. Il aimait tellement se tableau de famille... Voir la femme de sa vie entourée de leurs deux princesses le comblait de joie. Il avait failli tout perdre six ans plus tôt... Mais il avait arrêté d'avoir peur et avait enfin décidé de lui dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Un rêve lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qui comptait le plus pour lui.

« C'est mon plus beau cadeau maman et papa ! »

« Emma ? »

« Oui. »

« Pour nous aussi Allie, juste après toi. »

Ils sourirent mais Allison fit des yeux étonnés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Princesse ? »

« Je peux pas être un cadeau, je suis pas née à Noël ! »

Ils sourirent puis Oliver prit sa fille dans ses bras avant de se coller contre sa femme qui tenait toujours leur fille dans ses bras.

« Peut-être... mais tu es notre premier beau cadeau Princesse même si tu n'es pas née à Noël. »

Allison sourit et se blotti contre son père.

« C'est quoi son autre prénom ? Moi c'est comme grand-mère, mais Emma ? »

« Joan. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça ressemble à John, comme ton parrain. »

« Oh ! C'est super alors ! »

La petite famille resta comme ça un long moment, juste tout les quatre, passant du temps ensemble. Plus tard Oliver se rendit compte qu'Allison s'était endormie. Il la prit dans ses bras et se leva de leur lit pour aller déposer leur petite princesse dans sa chambre juste à côté de celle qu'ils avaient fait pour Emma.

Il retourna près de Félicity quand il entendit la jeune femme chanter la petite chanson qu'elle chantait à Allison quand elle était bébé. Il sourit et retourna près d'elle. Il s'assit et demanda à prendre leur fille. Félicity lui confia sans hésiter. Dans son rêve il n'avait jamais vu Emma vu qu'elle était enceinte mais elle était encore plus belle que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il était si heureux.

« Tu es heureux Oliver ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et sourit.

« Plus que je ne pensais l'être un jour. Merci encore Félicity... De ne pas m'avoir repoussé quand je t'ai ouvert mon cœur i ans à Noël... Je sais que j'ai mis le temps. »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais, et puis si tu n'avais pas fait ce rêve étrange on aurait peut-être pas eu Allie si vite. »

« Tu as des regrets... Parfois ? »

« Des regrets ? »

« Oui... Notre vie n'est pas facile... Je ne peux pas arrêter d'être Arrow comme ça... Même si je ne vous mettrais jamais en danger elles et toi... »

« Arrête ! »

Elle posa la main sur sa joue et le fit la regarder, puis elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Aucun regrets Oliver... Jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes... Nos filles sont en sécurité comme ça, et puis... Je ne veux pas d'une vie normale... Je te veux toi... Je n'ai toujours voulu que toi mon amour... »

« Je t'aime Félicity... De tout mon cœur. »

« Je sais... Je t'aime aussi. »

Leur fille fit un petit bruit qui les sortit de leur petit change visuel. Ils sourirent et la regardèrent longuement. Leur second petit ange était parfait. Oliver avança le petit berceau pour qu'il puisse y coucher leur fille pour la nuit même si c'était difficile de se séparer d'elle. Une fois couchée Oliver s'allongea à côté de sa femme et la serra dans ses bras. Elle était épuisée et s'endormit vite la tête posée contre le cœur de son mari pendant que partout en ville sonnait minuit pour tout le monde.


End file.
